A Cliché Closet Reveal (One-Shot)
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Alya is recruited by Tikki to enlighten Paris's heroes of each others identities. How cliché will it be?


_**A Cliche Closet Reveal**_

Marinette was experiencing a normal day. No akuma attacks in 4 days and Paris was buzzing with business. Class was not totally boring, but not totally interesting. She was too busy focusing on her new partner, Adrien. Mme Mendeleiev had paired her with him for a science project and now he was all she could think about. "Right, Marinette?" Adrien said, interrupting her thoughts. "Huh? Um… May you please repeat that?" Marinette asked, blushing. She'd stopped stuttering weeks ago. That was BIG progress! "You're coming over after school, right?" he asked. His eyes twinkled in amusement. "Of course! Yeah!" Marinette said. "I wouldn't miss it!" Another sign of a good day. The a poke for Tikki told her to find somewhere safe to talk. Tikki had already briefed Alya on what to do. Hopefully, everything would go to plan, but it rarely did.

"Mme Mendeleiev, may I go to the bathroom?" Marinette asked. The teacher nodded and Marinette rushed out of the classroom. Adrien was then poked by Plagg, giving him a similar message. "Uh… I need to go too!" he said. The teacher sighed and nodded. He rushed to the boys' locker room.

"What is it?" Marinette asked urgently. "An akuma, more powerful than ever, is about to attack." Tikki said, playing her part. "DON'T transform, yet. You need to conserve energy." Tikki shouted as Marinette opened her mouth to say her transformation words. "Just hide in the janitor's closet." Tikki said.

"What do you want, Plagg?" Adrien asked, exasperated. "Long story short: Extremely powerful Akuma is about to attack. Don't transform to save energy. Get me more cheese and… Hide in janitor's closet." Plagg said. He did pretty well if he didn't say so himself. He _was_ a god, afterall. Adrien nodded dutifully, blind to Plagg's lack of urgency, and got some camembert. He headed to the janitor's closet.

Alya waited for her cue. Her phone beeped. "Mme Mendeleiev? Marinette has… girl problems. Can I go help her?" Alya said, cringing at her lie. She'd make it up to Marinette later. Mme Mendeleiev was exasperated, but told her to go and hurry up. Alya made her way to the janitor's closet.

Adrien entered the closet to see Marinette pacing in the closet. "M-marinette! What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. "A-a-adrien! What are _you_ doing here?" she asked. Then Alya snuck by and closed the door. _Click_! She locked the door. Her work was almost done. "Huh?" both heroes said simultaneously.

Marinette walked up and tried to open the door. "It's stuck!" _Bang!_ "Akuma!" they said at the same time. "I'm sure Ladybug will be there!" Adrien muttered while Marinette muttered, "I'm sure Chat Noir will be their." Little did they know. "Help! Ladybug! Ow. Chat Noir? Please, someone help me!"

"Alya!" they both said at the same time, again. "Alya! Adrien and I are stuck inside the closet. Can you let us out?" Marinette called. "Marinette? Sorry, I can't. The akuma was a … butcher and there's, um, a… knife in my leg and arm. Yeah! I'm bleeding A LOT!" Alya said, grunting to make her story more believable.

Marinette broke first. "I'm coming, Alya!" She turned to Adrien and gathered her courage. "Look. I need to tell you something. You can't tell anyone else. Promise?" she said. "I promise!" Adrien said solemnly. She looked around one last time and sighed. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette yelled. A flash of pink light later, Ladybug stood in place of Marinette.

"M-m-Marinette? _You're_ Ladybug?" Adrien asked in disbelief. Marinette took this as disappointment and started to cry. "I'm sorry I wasn't who you thought I was." She said in sorrow and turned. "Wait! Why are you sorry?" He said. He pulled on a Chat Noir smirk. "Plagg, Claws out!" He laughed. "Both my lady and my princess are one!" Ladybug was in shock. "WAIT! Does that mean my first kiss was ADRIEN AGRESTE? My CRUSH?" Ladybug yelled. "What kiss?" Chat asked, confused. "Dark Cupid infected you and the only way to break the spell was to kiss you." Ladybug blushed.

Alya was listening intently to the conversation and got out her phone. She could sense what was about to come.

"Wait! I was your crush? All this time I thought you were scared of me!" Chat exclaimed. Ladybug had been patient enough and surprising Chat, she kissed him. After recovering from shock, chat started to kiss back. It was like fireworks exploding in Marinette's brain. She was kissing the boy she loved.

"Well! This would look very nice on the Ladyblog, ya know. Oh and Girl! Congrats on kissing Adrien. I suppose that excuses you leaving me out there to bleed to death. I very disappointed in you Adrien. You thought Marinete was _scared_ of you. So dense, right Plagg?" Alya ranted. "A-a-Alya? How-when-what-You! I'm going to KILL you!" Marinette/Ladybug said. "I take it that's my cue to leave!" Alya said as she tried to run away from a very angry Marinette.

"Dude! You neglected to tell me that on top of being Paris's Golden Model Boy, you are also Paris's best hero. I'm very disappointed." Nino said. He'd walked in on Alya's rant after Mme Mendeleiev had sent him to check on why in the world Adrien was taking so long. "Nino!" Adrien growled. "I'm giving you a 40 second head start before I pound you, starting NOW!" Adrien hissed. Nino ran faster than he thought possible because an angry Adrien was a dangerous Chat Noir.

 _In the end, Marinette and Adrien became boyfriend and eventually married. Alya and Nino also started dating. They also received their own miraculous and helped Ladybug and Chat Noir in saving Paris. Both couples handed down the duty of protecting Paris to their children._


End file.
